Snow Days
by Mello's-Dark-Chocolate
Summary: Winter is such a facinating thing. Especially when there is love involved. This is an AU fic, and there is yaoi in it. Read and Review! ON HIATUS?


**Chapter 1: Snowball Fight **

**(A/N: This is an AU fic. Some of the characters might be OOC as well. Oh, Yomi and Kuronue are in here as well, plus my own character(s). Rowan aka Ro, is one of Kurama's friends. This is also a yaoi fic. You no likey, you no read.)**

Kurama looked at the clock, five more minutes. He turned his head slowly to face the rest of the class.

He saw Kuronue and Ro aka Rowan playing "Bloody Knuckles"(1), the game with the quarter, and apparently Ro was winning due to the lack of blood on her knuckles and the mass amount on Kuronue's.

Yomi, on the other hand, he was reading, but he also seemed to be dozing off.

Finally, the bell rang, but the four friends stayed in the classroom till everyone was no one left.

Kurma and Yomi gathereed around the desk Kuronue and Ro were still playing at. Those two were always hurting each other. It gave the others entertainment though 'cause they were never serious.

"Gah! I can see bone!" screamed Kuronue.

Kurama and Yomi stared at Kuronue, while Ro fell out of her seat and began to roll around the floor laughing.

"Ro, you're such a girl." Kuronue said, staring.

Ro stopped laughing and sat up. Uh-oh, trouble! She grabbed Kuronue's black-blue ponytail and a fist full of her purple-black hair.

"See this, your hair is down to your waist when it's not up. My hair barely reaches my shoulders."

Yomi smiled. Ro was the oddball of the group. One, she was a girl, the only girl in the group. Two, he, Kuronue, and Kurama were infact gay. Ro had been friends with them since they were all little. They couldn't even count how many times Ro had stood up for them. She always made comments on how it was funny that the guys had longer hair than her.

Yomi felt someone nudge him. It was Ro.

"Come on, we're gonna go before the Sarayashiki people decide to start the snow war."

They got their coats on and their bags, then walked outside.

Yomi snaked his arm around Kuronue's waist. Yes, they are a couple. As different as they are, they're just so right for each other. Kurama and Ro were the single ones, so they walked behind the couple.

Kurama, watched closely as the Sarayashiki kids gathered around the back field by the school. The Meiou students were also gathering.

Kurama turned his head when he heard Kuronue sigh.

Yomi stopped and so did the others. Apparently, Kuronue's knuckle was still bleeding.

Ro pulled Kuronue over to a nearby bench and pulled a little First-Aid kit out of her bag.

As she bandaged Kuronue's hand up, Yomi and Kurama saw some Sarayashiki kids heading in their direction. Kuronue saw this too and nudged Ro.

The four watched the two people, appranrently twins, get closer to them. The sea-green haired girl smiled at them, while the black-blue haired guy just looked. Kuronue got closer to Ro.

"Look at Kurama."

Ro did so and saw how Kurama was checking the Sarayashiki guy out and suprisinglu vice-versa.

When the twins walked away, it was time for Kuronue and ro to strike.

"Now that was a nice piece of ass, right Kurama?" Ro teased, resting an arm on his shoulder.

Kuronue laughed, "Ha, we knew it. You weren't the only one thought, right Ro?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ro said, blushing.

"Sure Ro, you know you were checking both of them out."

Ro smacked Kuronue in the arm.

A roar of yelling made them all stop. The snow war had started. That was their cue to leave. They gathered their things once again and began to walked away.

They walked for a couple minutes, but something happened that made them all stop. A snow ball hit Ro clear in the side of the head. Needless, Ro was fuming.

"Dude, I got one of them." screamed the raven haired guy.

An orange haired guy came up by the raven haired guy and laughed.

"Urameshi, you hit a girl and not just a girl, but the one who hangs out with the homos."

Ro snapped.

She struggled to get out of the guy's grip, but no luck. Instead, she resorted to yelling.

"You just wair Kuwabara. I know where you live. You too, Urameshi!"

Kuwabara and Urameshi "ooh"ed sarcastically.

Just then, two snowballs hit Urameshi and Kuwabara. It was the twins.

"Yukina, my love. WHY?" Kuwabara cried.

Kurama watched as Ro's face fell into defeat.

The twins walked up to the four friends.

"Are you okay?" Yukina asked Ro.

Ro didn't say anything, so Yukina touched Ro's head to check for blood.

Yomi also watched Ro's body language. She was obviously falling for this Yukina girl.

Now, Kurama was eyeing the brother at the moment. How he wanted to run his fingers through that gravity defying hair.

'Get a grip Kurama, he goes to Sarayashiki."

"Come on Yukina. We better go before Rui gets worried," the dark haired guy said.

"Okay Hiei, just a second."

Yukina quickly pulled out a piece of paper from her over the shoulder bag and wrote something down on it.

"Here, call me or come over sometime." Yukina said, handing the paper to Ro.

The twins then walked off.

Yomi walked up behind Ro and put his arms around her.

"See Ro, now all hope is lost. I think even Kurama got lucky."

"Yomi, I want a hug too." Kuronue whined from behind the two.

Yomi sighed and latched onto Kuronue. Ro still couldn't get over how cure they were together.

This time, Kurama came up behind Ro.

"So, you still staying over tonight?"

Ro looked back at Kurama, "Duh! You think I'd miss your mom's cooking?"

Kurama smiled. Ro was constantly over at his house. That was due to the fact that they've been friends basically since birth. It's as if they were connected at the hip.

Kuronue came into the picture around the second grade. He was shy at first, but Ro got him to open up by showing him how to play Bloody Knuckles, which became the game that they played all the time. Needless to say, Ro always won.

Yomi, he met the other three when they were in the fourth grade and he was in the fifth grade. Yes, he is the oldest of the four. He and Kuronue instantly clicked.

Now Kurama, Ro, Kuronue, and Yomi were nearly inseperable. Ro was like the mother of the group. She always stood up for them and defended them. Kurama, he was quiet for the most part, but not around the others. Kuronue, was a spaz. he always seemed to have energy and was overly dramatic at times. Yomi was the complete opposite of Kuronue. He was more calm and reserved, but he and Kuronue were perfect for each other.

As Kurama and Ro walked, I mean Kurama carried Ro on his back to his house, Kurama noticed that sometime during the walk, Ro had fallen asleep. Typical Ro.

When they reached Kurama's house, Kurama walked in and put Ro on the couch. She was psychotic when she was awake, but when she was sleeping she was so peaceful.

Kurama turned and walked towards the kitchen, he heard someone come up behind him. He knew who it was.

"Hey Ro."

"You expected to just drop me on the couch and keep me from the food?" asked Ro.

Kurama walked into the kitchen with Ro in two (A/N: ...IT RHYMES!...--;)

Because Shiori wasn't there. They got to eat left overs, which didn't bother them.

While doing "homework" aka watching TV, they got a phone call. It was...Yomi. Kurama put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hey Yomi."

_Thump!_

"Yomi?"

"Sorry Kurama, Kuronue's being a pain in my ass." Yomi stated.

Ro's ears perked up.

"No Ro. Now what you're thinking about." Yomi countered.

Ro sat back, pouting.

"Anywho, I just got back from the hospital. Kuronue has a broken knuckle."

Kurama looked back a Ro, eyes wide. Ro just didn't blink for a while.

"Slience," said Yomi, "He's not mad To, he finds it funny. Now he gets out of PE."

Ro cursed to herself. Kurama sweatdropped.

"Oh, and guys, we say your twins there too. We talked to them for a bit. Found out that their mother is in the hospital."

Kurama and Ro could hear Yomi and Kuronue smiling through the phone.

Kuronue came on the line this time.

"Yeah, they want all of us to meet them at that new cafe tomorrow. SEE YA!"

_Click!_

Kurama and Ro blinked.

"Huh?" the said in unison.

* * *

HA, now how was that for a first chapter.

The same guide lines go for this fic, as do my others. No reivews, no updates and the story will plainly stop. I personally like the story line thanks to this inspiration I got from my two bestest friends, Krissy(Kichi-chan) and Andi(Saige-chan).

This one's dedicated to both of you. LOVE YA LOTS!

Anywho, Read and Review. You know you wanna push that little button down below.

-Jen


End file.
